


Iron Home-Wrecker

by NamzuTheNarrator



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Ass Play, Cheating, Cocaine, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamzuTheNarrator/pseuds/NamzuTheNarrator
Summary: While Spider-man is web slinging around New York City and helping it’s citizens Mary Jane takes a personal house call from Tony Stark.





	Iron Home-Wrecker

New York, mid-September. The leaves on the trees in central park had begun to change colour. In the apartment of Peter Parker the morning light beamed through the opened curtains of the bay window in the bedroom. The walls of the bedroom were a lavender paint with elegant gold markings etched into it. The ceiling was high with a hanging lamp. There was a king size bed with light grey fluffy blankets. The pillows were a dark grey and were occupied by two heads. In the corner there was a walk in closet with rows of clothes hung up. Next to the closet was a beauty station with assorted make up.

  
Peter woke up due to a combination of sunlight and a face full of long bright red hair. He spluttered and sat up rubbing his eyes. He turned and looked down to the owner of the hair and saw Mary Jane still asleep. Peter brushed her hair off her face and kissed her cheek. She grinned slightly in her sleep. Peter stood up and walked through the door. He was barefoot wearing only light flannel pyjama bottoms.

  
The apartment was a high ceilinged loft with an open style. In one corner was the kitchen and in the center was a large white leather couch with a long glass coffee table in front of it. There was a large flat screen television with an advanced home surround sound system. The room was lit by the large bay windows that were lined on each wall. The window on the right opened out onto a stone balcony that had two potted plants which were blooming bright purple flowers. The hardwood floor of the apartment was a deep shade of mahogany. There was a large grey armchair next to the balcony window with Peter’s backpack laying on the seat.

  
The kitchen was a modern styled kitchen with hanging pans and utensils. All the appliances were chrome with digital displays. Peter loaded a grinder with fresh coffee beans and pressed the power button. The grinder whizzed around silently producing an aromatic of a medium coffee blend. Peter took the freshly ground beans and placed them into a French press and slowly pressed the plunger down to ensure the coffee is at its peak flavour.

  
He poured himself a coffee and mixed in two spoons of sugar and 2 ounces of cream as well as a dash of cinnamon and honey. As he mixed the coffee with a spoon he turned on the stove top. He pulled down a copper coated pan and placed it on the active burner. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, a carton of milk and a stick of butter and placed them on the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a stainless steel bowl. He reached up an grabbed a fine whisk and a rubber spatula from the hanging utensil rack and set up his countertop workspace.

  
The counter top was smooth black granite and the cabinets were polished steel with black handles. Peter cracked 8 eggs into his steel bowl then added a bit of milk into the eggs. He whisked them together making a smooth yellow mixture. He seasoned the egg mix with salt and pepper then tossed a nub of butter into the pan. The butter began to melt and Peter angled the pan to make sure the surface is fully coated by the melted butter. Peter poured the egg mixture into the pan and began to swirl the eggs around with the rubber spatula.

  
Peter pulled open a cabinet and took down 2 red oval plates. He placed them on the counter and turned back to his eggs. The eggs started to fluff up with a light yellow colour.  
Peter grabbed the pan and brought it to the counter and divided the eggs onto both plates with the rubber spatula. Peter placed the pan into the sink to cool off and then opened his fridge and pulled out a container of finely diced chives which he sprinkled on top of the steaming scrambled eggs. Peter quickly loaded the dirty dishes into the dish washer and washed his hands. He dried his hands on a clean rag that hung from a rack next to the sink.

  
“You always were more of a morning person than me.”

A female voice said behind him. Peter turned to see Mary Jane leaning on the doorway. She was wearing a loose white T shirt that hung off her left shoulder. The shirt was big on her but barely covered her red lacy boy short panties. She was also wearing Spider-Man themed slippers. She walked forward and poured herself a cup of coffee.

  
“Breakfast?”

Peter said as he presented the plate of steaming scrambled eggs. Mary Jane kissed him on the cheek and took the plate from him. Mary Jane walked over to the couch and sat down. She placed the plate on the coffee table and turned the tv on with the remote. Peter sat next to Mary Jane and handed her a silver fork. They ate their eggs as the TV filled the room with the sound of local news. Peter finished his plate and sipped his coffee. Mary Jane placed her plate down on the table with only half of the eggs eaten.  
Peter noticed and asked

“What’s wrong? Did I over cook the eggs?”

Mary Jane smiled and kissed Peter on the forehead.

“Not at all tiger, I’m just not that hungry right now.”

Peter kissed Mary Jane’s lips and said.

“So I was thinking we could go bowling today then maybe get a table at Le Bernardin. Get some wine and some fine dining then go dancing.”

Mary Jane blushed slightly. “Le Bernardin? Are you sure we can afford it?”

Peter looked to the side awkwardly.

“Well rent is in for this month and the Bugle bought more pictures than they usually do so I thought we’d celebrate.”

Mary Jane nodded and smiled.

“Well if you’re sure then yes.”

Peter’s eyes light up and he pulled Mary Jane on to his lap and kissed her passionately as he rested his hands on her hips. Mary Jane pulled her head away a laughed.  
“ It’s only dinner tiger, why are you so excited?”

Peter looked up and smiled.

“Well it’s just that we never really get a chance to go out anymore. With your theatre performances and my crime fighting we rarely get the time.”

Mary Jane bit her lower lip as she smiled. She placed her hand on Peter’s bare chest and gently slid it down his abs. She slipped her hand under his pyjama pants and wrapped her fingers around his flaccid member.

“There’s another thing we rarely get time for.”

She whispered in Peter’s ear. She felt his shaft twitch and begin to harden almost immediately. Peter gripped Mary Jane’s ass cheeks and kissed her deeply. She began to stroke his hardening member as both began to breathe deeply. Peter pulled her hand away then lifted her up and tossed her on the couch. Mary Jane giggled as Peter kissed her neck. He pulled her panties off and began to tease her clit with his fingers.

  
He slid his index finger inside her tight warm pussy and she let out a moan. Peter grinned as he continued to kiss her neck as he slid his finger in and out in a rhythmic motion. Mary Jane pulled his hand away and pulled out Peter’s throbbing member from his pants and guided it towards her aching wet hole. The tip of his swollen veined cock penetrated her tight hole she started to gasp when they heard.

“BREAKING NEWS! There has been an explosion at the American Stock Exchange. Emergency services are arriving on scene and reports say the explosion was caused by The Hobgoblin and a group of armed men. Police can’t comment on injuries and casualties but say there are still many civilians trapped inside. We will bring you more as it comes.”

  
Peter’s head snapped to the TV that was broadcasting a live helicopter news feed of a smoking hole in the front of the stock exchange with armed men holding positions in front with guns drawn and aimed at the street. The Hobgoblin soared out of the billowing smoke on his glider, laughing hysterically. He flew out of frame then flew back into frame and threw a pumpkin bomb directly at the camera. A close up of the sparking bomb was the last frame before the live feed went to static.

  
Peter leapt up and ran to his spidey suit with his erect member bouncing up and down as he sprinted. Mary Jane groaned in frustration and said.

  
“Pete come on, We’re in the most super powered city in the world. I’m sure someone else will be there before you know it. Come back.”

  
Peter was already halfway into his suit and he glared at Mary Jane.

“The last time I let someone else stop a criminal I knew about my uncle died cold and alone. If I don’t do anything more people will die. I’m the closest hero to the stock exchange anyone else will take too long.”

Mary Jane crossed her arms and legs and looked away from Peter.

“Fine, go ahead and save the day. You always do.”

Peter sighed as he opened the window to the balcony.

“Are you actually mad at me for saving lives?” Peter said as he pulled his mask halfway on.

Mary Jane took a deep breath and looked Peter in the eye.

“No, just sexually frustrated.”

Mary Jane spread her legs to show Peter her pussy. Peter was so caught up in the moment before he hadn’t noticed that she had styled her red pubic hair into a landing strip style.

“Just know that this is waiting for you to get back.”

Peter gulped and pulled his mask fully down. He leapt to the balcony ledge then looked back and said.

“I’ll make quick work of this. You just keep that ready to go for me.”

Mary Jane began to start rubbing her clit and said.

“Go get ‘em Tiger.”

Peter nodded and shot a strand of web to the nearest building and swung away into the setting sun.

Mary Jane threw a pillow at the floor in frustration. She stormed into the bathroom and started to run herself a shower. The bathroom was an elegant French styled bathroom. The tiles were a fine marble and the sink and toilet were a matching slate. The bathroom mirror was long with gold embroidery lining the sides. There was a towel hanger that held 2 large fluffy white towels next to the mirror. The shower was behind a large glass encasing and the shower head itself was a removable shower head that was styled in silver.

  
Mary Jane threw her shirt on the floor and entered the shower that was starting to fill with steam. She leaned her head back into the falling water and let out a frustrated scream. The water poured down her body. Her rosy pink nipples were still hard from the tease. She began to wash her body with a rose coloured loofa. The soap suds cascaded down her smooth skin.  
She pulled the removable shower head and began to rinse the soap off of her. She then angled the shower head on to her sensitive vagina. She let out a slight moan as the water splashed over her aching pussy. She placed her other hand on the glass as she let the water flow over her.

  
“Not good enough”

She said as she slammed the shower head back onto the holster. Mary Jane dried herself off and stomped back to the bedroom. She picked up her cellphone and began texting the contact “Fe D”. She had wrote.

“Heyy, are you in town? I’m soaking wet and got left high and dry. You should cum over ;) <3”

Mary Jane tossed the phone on the bed and walked into the closet. She pulled out a black box with a bright pink heart logo on the top. She opened the box revealing sets of lingerie. She picked out a pair of thin lace thong panties. They were black with a red lace outline. She slipped them on and pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings that she pulled over her legs. She chose a tight long sleeved red crop top and a short red skirt. The top barely covered her breasts and pushed together to form popping cleavage. The skirt was hiked up and tight across her hips. She walked out to the beauty station and did a spin in front of the mirror. The skirt fluttered to show her panties.

  
She sat down in the beauty station and began to blow dry her hair. She switched on her hair straightener as her hair flowed in the wind of the hair dryer. Once her hair was dry she began to straighten her hair. She tied her hair into a sleek ponytail. She proceeded to apply make-up looking in the mirror. She applied foundation and blush then added her eye make up to be a smoky cats eye. She chose a deep shade of red lipstick and applied it to her lips. She smacked her lips and kissed the air in the reflection.

  
Her phone buzzed on the bed. She stood up and picked up the phone and saw a new message notification. She opened the message, it read.

“I don’t know, Isn’t it Pete’s day off?”

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and replied.

“Please, he’s out slinging web on crooks instead of on me. I need something that’s as hard as Iron ;)”

Mary Jane took a picture of herself in the mirror with the phone covering her face. Her other hand was pulling down her skirt to show even more skin. She sent it with the caption “You know you want this ;)”  
Two minutes later she got a reply.

“I’ll be there in 5, Keep the balcony door open.”

She grinned while biting her lip. She walked back into the living room and switched the television to a music app. She selected some electronica and closed the blinds of the bay windows. The lights on the walls lit up automatically giving the room a dim setting. She cleared the leftover dishes to the sink. She walked back to the couch and bent down. She reached under the couch and pressed up a hidden compartment. She pulled out a full vial of cocaine and a short cut straw. She poured out half of the vial onto the glass table. She looked around for something to form the lines with and found Peter’s credit card in his back pack. She formed 4 lines and railed one right away.

  
She exhaled deeply as the drug hit her body. She felt the high begin to wash over her with waves of euphoria. She let out a muttered “Fuck yeah” as she railed another line. She pulled her head back and shuddered as the high intensified. She heard the familiar sound of repulsor engines landing on the balcony. She shot up and sprung to the balcony door. She pulled the blind aside to reveal Tony Stark stepping out of the Iron Man suit. Tony was wearing a slim black suit with a thin tie. His glasses were purple with gold rims. The Iron Man suit had minimized itself into a coin shaped storage unit which Tony placed in his pocket.

  
“Looking good Red.”

Tony said as he stepped forward to Mary Jane. Mary Jane’s pupils were large from the cocaine but her eyes were filled with lust. She grasped Tony’s tie and pulled him into the apartment while kissing him passionately. Tony returned the kiss while taking off his suit jacket revealing a crisp white dress shirt with an embroidered vest. Mary Jane pulled Tony in by the tie with one hand while her other hand stroked his member through his pants. Tony spanked Mary Jane’s ass with both hands and gripped firmly.

Mary Jane let out a cry of pleasure as she felt Tony’s firm grip on her ass. She continued to kiss Tony as she slid her hands up his chest and began to undress him. She loosened his tie and threw it on the chair. She unbuttoned his shirt and vest and began kissing down his chest. She slid down to her knees and began to unbuckle his belt. She looked up at Tony biting her lower lip grinning. She pulled Tony’s throbbing member out of his designer boxers. She let his hard cock flop on her face and she grinned.

She let Tony’s pants fall to the ground and then took her tongue and licked the tip of his twitching cock playfully. Tony stepped out of his pants that were crumpled on the ground and caressed the side of Mary Jane’s face. She grinned and wrapped her plump lips around the head of his cock. She motioned her tongue around the head as she sucked. Tony let out a moan and slid his hand to the base of Mary Jane’s ponytail. Mary Jane smirked while she sucked the tip. She then took Tony’s full length in her mouth. She felt his tip go past her mouth and into her throat. She slid her hands to Tony’s ass and pulled him deeper into her throat.

Tony grasped her ponytail and thrust her head down on his cock and held her there. Her tongue wriggled around his thick shaft and her saliva trickled down her lips and onto his balls. She held it there as long as she could then reared back gasping for air. A long strand of saliva was attached from her mouth to the tip of his cock. Tony rubbed his wet cock over her face smudging her make up. Mary Jane raised Tony’s cock and ran her tongue over his balls while stroking his shaft.

Tony grinned and pressed her head down feeling her warm tongue and hot breath over his balls. Mary Jane hummed and sucked on Tony’s balls with enthusiasm. She licked from the base of the balls back to the tip of his cock and shoved it back down her throat. Tony moaned as she bobbed up and down on his throbbing member. Mary Jane began to swivel her head and stroke his shaft at the same time. Her crimson ponytail was swaying in the rhythm of her motion. Tony placed both hands on her shoulders as she continued. She began to hum and gasp as she kept swivelling up and down.

She pulled Tony’s shaft out of her mouth and shoved Tony onto the couch. Tony’s eyes glimmered with lust and desire even through his glasses. Mary Jane pulled his hips forward on the couch and took his shaft back in her mouth. She made herself gag on his shaft and then reared back. She spat on his shaft and stroked it vigorously as she ran her tongue back down to his balls. Tony grinned and said

“Lower.”

Mary Jane smiled and licked down to the undercarriage lathering it with her tongue.

“I said lower.”

Tony said as he shoved her head down further. Mary Jane’s tongue slipped into Tony’s tight asshole. He let out a moan and said.

“There we go.”

Mary Jane began to slurp and lick Tony’s hole as her nose pressed into his undercarriage. Tony lifted his legs and gripped Mary Jane’s ponytail and forced her head down into his grundle area. Mary Jane was letting her saliva run into his tight hole as she kept stroking his shaft. She penetrated her tongue deep inside him and wriggled it around. Tony moaned loudly and pressed her head down as hard as he could.  
Mary Jane pulled back gasping for air and stood up. She ripped her panties off threw them into Tony’s face.

“Fuck me, right now. I need your dick inside me.”

Tony grinned as the panties slid down his face and said.

“I’ll show you why my suit isn’t the only reason I’m called the Iron Avenger.”

Tony pulled Mary Jane on top of him and teased her pussy with the tip of his cock. She was already dripping wet. Mary Jane gripped Tony’s shaft hard with her hand and glared into Tony’s eyes.

“I said fuck me you asshole, I’ve already been teased enough today.”

Mary Jane dropped her body onto Tony’s cock taking it all inside her. She began to ride his cock aggressively she pulled Tony’s head into her breasts as her hips gyrated on his shaft. Mary Jane began to scream in pleasure as she felt the full throbbing length of Tony’s cock fill her tight pussy. Tony grabbed onto Mary Jane’s hips and began rocking her hips with her rhythm.  
Tony was being smothered by Mary Jane’s breasts as she continued to ride him, Tony pulled back gasping for air. Mary Jane looked down into Tony’s eyes and said.

“You like this tight pussy? You like filling my little hole?”

Tony nodded.

Mary Jane slapped him across the face sending his glasses across the room.

“Say it! Tell me you like fucking my pussy!”

Tony was shocked but yet turned on more and he said.

“I love filling your hole with my thick cock.”

Mary Jane plunged down deeply on his cock and let out a loud moan through a smile. Tony lifted her off his cock and shoved her into the couch. He picked up the vial of cocaine and poured some out onto his cock and handed her the straw. She grinned and snorted the cocaine off of his cock. It wasn’t a clean inhale because of her pussy juice on his cock. She coughed a bit then took one of the lines on the table. Tony poured out a massive line for himself and railed it in one shot.

Tony’s pupils expanded and he looked Mary Jane up and down. She was laying back on the couch running her hands all over herself as the cocaine hit her system. He lifted her up off the couch and bent her over the arm of the couch. He spread her legs open and slid his cock back into her. She moaned and writhed with pleasure. He began to thrust while pulling her hips back shoving his cock deep inside.  
He began to go faster and faster as she got louder and louder. She turned and looked back at him biting her lip and moaning. The cocaine was coursing through both of them making every thrust more sensational. The residual cocaine on Tony’s cock started to react inside Mary Jane making her more sensitive.

She looked him in the eye and said

“You’re so much better than him, your cock is bigger and you know what I like.”

Tony slapped Mary Jane’s ass and said.

“I know you love getting filled by real heros. You love getting treated like the whore you are.”

Mary Jane moaned and nodded.

“Yeah I do, fill me up Iron Man. Show me why you’re an Avenger.”

Tony pulled her ponytail hard making her head arch back as he continued to pound her. Her cheeks were red with handprints from Tony’s spanking. She started screaming.

“I love it! I love it! Fuck me and make me yours!”

Tony lifted her left leg and continued filling her hole. Her leg was shaking from the pleasure and she stuck her tongue out as her head was arched back. Mary Jane was moaning loudly while her tongue let saliva run down her mouth and neck.

Tony pulled his cock out and turned her around. He lifted her onto his cock while he stood. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and rocked her hips onto his shaft. He laid her onto the couch and pulled her hips up. She thrust her hips onto Tony’s cock and began to swivel her hips. She looked into Tony’s eyes and started to yell.

“Give it to me Tony! Cum all over me! Give me your hot cum! Do it! I know you want to! Make me your Iron slut!”

Mary Jane began to do kegels making her walls tighten up on Tony’s cock. Tony’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt her walls grip and engulf his shaft. Mary Jane noticed his reaction and began to do it faster as he thrust into her.

“Yes, do it, cum for me Tony. Make me yours. You know how I like it. I know you like my pussy gripping your cock, I want to taste your cum.”

Mary Jane lifted her crop top up revealing her breasts. Tony watched her breast bounce as he thrust into her. Mary Jane gripped Tony’s hips and rocked them with the rhythm he set. Tony’s breathing became heavy and he began to moan loudly. Mary Jane spanked his ass and grabbed his cheeks and began thrusting him deeper inside her.

“Do it Tony. Make Spider-Man’s girl yours.”

Tony grabbed Mary Jane’s wrists and pinned her arms down and started licking her nipples as he pumped hard and fast. She whispered into Tony’s ear.

“I’m yours. Take it.”

Tony let out a guttural sound and started to cum hard. He shoved his cock deep into her pussy and let his whole load unleashed inside her. Tony felt his cum fill her pussy to the brim with his massive load. He felt Mary Jane’s legs flailing around his hips. Mary Jane’s eyes widened and she screamed.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Tony’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. He leaned back and looked at Mary Jane who was breathing heavy with a frantic look in her eyes.

“You told me to take it. So I did.”

Tony said as he slipped his cock out. A massive white ooze followed his cock out of her trembling pussy.

“This was never the deal Tony! Every time we’ve done this you never came inside me!”

Tony had already stood up and was walking to his heap of clothes. He bent down and pulled out a check book and pen out of his jacket pocket. He wrote out a check for $15,000 and tossed it on Mary Jane’s tits.

“Yeah well what can I say I change deals all the time, I am a CEO after all. Think of it as a bonus. That’s more than enough to buy you plan b.”

Mary Jane grabbed the check and looked at it. She put it on the table with her hand shaking with frustration. She looked up to and said.

“I didn’t even get to cum. Can you get me off at least Tony?”

Tony flipped his dress shirt on and started buttoning it. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“I don’t pay you to get you off. I pay you to get me off. Get the web head to eat your pussy and see if he can taste my jizz.”  
Mary Jane gritted her teeth.

“You’re a fucking asshole Tony. This is the last time this is happening, were done!”

Tony put on his vest and began buttoning it up.

“Please, you said that 2 weeks ago. Let’s be honest here Red, You write me off every time I do something you don’t like but you’re the first to message me for me to write you a check. I know I’m not the only one who sends you checks but I know I’m the closest. You’re basically a tax credit for me because my accountant thinks I’m donating to an amateur actors guild.”

“Fuck you Tony!” Mary Jane said as she crossed her arms.

“You just did sweet cheeks.” Tony said as he pulled his arms through his jacket. He bent down and pulled his pants up. The balcony door opened. Both Tony and Mary Jane’s head snapped to the door to see Spider-Man standing in the doorway with his suit ripped and torn.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Spider-Man screamed.

“Oh my god, Peter!”  
Mary Jane cried as tears began to form in her eyes. Tony finished putting on his pants and clasped his belt. He scooped his glasses off the floor and put them on.

“Well, you had to find out sometime Pete.”

Spider-Man leapt towards Tony arms outstretched to strike. Tony pressed the coin in his pocket and the Iron Man suit formed nearly instantly around him. The armour had just barely covered Tony’s face when Spider-Man’s fist connected. Tony got knocked into the television. Glass and sparks flew as he impacted the screen.

“Pete I’ll talk to you about this later. I’m sure you have a lot of questions that Red can answer.”

Tony activated his repulsors and flew out the balcony door leaving a smouldering ring in the shattered tv. Spider-Man webbed Mary Jane’s foot to the floor.

“You stay there! I’ll be back to ask you some fucking questions!”

Spider-Man said as he webbed out the window after Iron Man.  
Mary Jane lay there with tears streaming down her face. She could reach the table and took another line of cocaine to try and calm her nerves. It didn’t. She lay there sobbing on the floor and thrashed her arms around. She knocked Peter’s back pack off the chair. The back packs contents spilled onto the floor. She saw something. A small black box, she opened it to reveal a diamond encrusted ring. There was a small hand written note in the box that read.  
“MJ, You are my world. Stick with me in a web of love. Forever yours Peter.”

Mary Jane covered her eyes with her hands and started to scream in anguish as her reality set in.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was hot on the trail of Iron-Man.

“How could you Tony? After all we’ve been through? How could you do this to a fellow Avenger? How could you do this to me?” Spider-Man shouted while swinging after Iron-Man. His web finally stuck to Iron-Man’s leg. Iron-Man changed his trajectory and shot straight up in the sky. Spider-Man hung on to the web and started pulling himself up.

“ Pete, Lets be real you were more of an 'honorary' Avenger at best. Did you really think an aspiring actress and a freelance photographer could afford a penthouse suite in downtown New York?”

  
Tony said as he whipped Peter around a sharp turn. Peter pulled himself up the web to Tony’s eye level. They began to exchange punches mid-air while soaring at Mach-3.

“What do you mean Tony?”

Peter shouted. Tony tried to shove Peter off him but Peter had webbed his legs to Tony’s hips. Peter’s fists continued to hammer down on Tony’s head. Tony placed his hands on Peter’s chest and let loose a repulsor blast. Peter was sent flying off of Tony, Peter flipped in the air and webbed Tony’s arms and pulled him into his feet at high speed sending Tony zooming back to the ground. Tony grunted in pain as his head rocked in the Iron Man suit.

Tony just barely recovered from the hit and rocketed off at street level. Peter was still attached to his arms he held on as he flailed behind Tony trying to reel himself in. Peter pulled himself onto Tony’s back and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck as they zipped through the busy streets of New York.

“What do you mean Tony? Tell me!”

Tony soared to the top of a skyscraper and flung Peter off his back onto the roof of the building. Tony landed and said.

“Fine I’ll tell you just stop punching me.”

Peter stood up from the dent he left in the roof. His right arm was dislocated. His ribs were cracked, his vision was starting to blur. He had already fought the Hobgoblin and his crew, He didn’t have the energy to take on Iron-Man and he knew it.

“Talk Tony.”

Tony sighed and said.

“Well MJ has been relying on me for an income for the past 2 years now. It started with a loan of $50,000. I knew she couldn’t pay it off but she found ways to… work off her debts. After that it became me paying her for services. But word got out. I’m not the only one who’s been giving her deposits.”

Peter’s eyes opened wide. He slumped to his knees. He looked up at Tony with tears streaming down his face.

“Who else?”

Tony shrugged.

“I don’t have a full list but I’d say just about anyone with money that gets off on fucking your girl. Why do you think she was so adamant about having her own separate bank account? Also who has a midnight play practice? I don’t know why you’re so shocked, you’ve solved crimes more complex than this glaring answer. She said she was an actress doing midnight performances. All though she did perform, the only acting she did was say she loved you before she left.”

Peter lunged at Tony and grabbed him with his left arm. His head was hanging low as tears fell from his cheeks.

“You’re lying, this isn’t real. This is all one big hallucination from Mysterio, or I’m in a nightmare created by Dormammu.”

Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Sorry Pete, this is real.”

Tony activated his repulsors and flew off into the night sky leaving Spider-Man on the roof.  
An hour passed. Peter stood motionless on the rooftop. He finally started to head back to his apartment. He swung single handed, his soul in more retching pain than his body. He landed on the balcony and looked inside to see Mary Jane still lying on the floor. Peter stepped into the apartment and closed the balcony door.

Peter sat down next to Mary Jane, she turned to face Peter. Her makeup was smeared and her mascara was bleeding. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears. Peter held his knees to his chest and said with a lump in his throat.

“Tony told me. Who else have you fucked behind my back?”

Mary Jane cried fresh tears and shook her head. Peter slammed his fist down next to her head cracking the wood of the floor.

“Tell me!”

She let out a cry and shook her head again.

“Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.”

Peter searched the apartment and came back with her phone. He forced her finger onto the sensor on the phone. The screen unlocked and Peter flipped through the apps until he found the banking app. He opened it, it asked for a password.

“What’s the password?”

Peter asked as he held the phone infront of her, she mumbled something. Peter grabbed her by the face and glared into her eyes.

“What’s the fucking password? You cunt!”

Mary Jane flinched and whimpered.

“It’s ‘Mrs.Parker’”

Peter’s eyes flared with rage as he typed it in. It worked. The screen displayed a balance of $563,465. Peter went into the account summary and saw the payment history. It read as follows.

Sept 1st -$10,000 –Via Stark industries  
August 25th $10,000 – Via Stark industries  
August 20th $25,000 –Via Nation of Wakanda  
August 15th $150,000 –Via E-transfer from D-Pooly (Comment: Thanks for the anal Red ;D)  
August 10th $27,000 -Via Sanctum Sanctorum  
August 9th $230 – Amateur Actors Present Hamlet  
August 2nd $50,000-Via Fisk industries  
August 1st $63,000-Via Nation of Latveria  
July 30th $87,000- Via The Xavier Institute  
July 29th $45,000-Via Oscorp  
July 28th $65,000-Via E-transfer from D-Pooly (Comment: Sorry my porous balls made you puke)

Peter couldn’t look anymore. He threw the phone against the wall and it shattered into dust and shards.

“Stark, T’challa, Dr. Strange, Fisk, Dr. Doom. DEADPOOL?!”

Peter slammed the glass table it shattered.

“God how could I of been so stupid? You’re a fucking whore! All this time you’ve been fucking anyone with money while I’ve been busting my ass trying to make ends meet.”

Mary Jane reached toward Peter, he slapped her hand away.

“Don’t fucking touch me. Get the hell out of here.”

Mary Jane reared back with tears streaming down her face.

“Peter, Please.”


End file.
